A New Beginning(HIATUS)(REVISION)
by Arthron1911
Summary: I'm sorry to say this, but for the time being I'm putting this story on hold to re-write the story. I'm gonna work on this just not now.
1. A New Life Awaits

**A New Life Awaits**

A brand new day has come in Station Square. A handful of people who live there would say it is an ordinary city. It isn't a lie to say the least. The city had nothing remarkable about it except for the fact that the Prowers live in that city. One of the most powerful and influential families in the entire world.

They settle in one of the suburbs of the city. They are recognized as one of the technological marvels, besides the Robotniks, in the scientific and technological advancements in the world. Almost nothing can rival their intellectual capabilities of the Prowers. Their son, Miles Prower, is an example of this. At the tender age of four he display a remarkable talent of building machines.

It wasn't the only thing that makes this city special. A special school for gifted children that was built in the forest of Station Square. It has piqued interest from many sources to the rich and the government itself. They couldn't find anything on it though. The only thing they did know is that they pick the children themselves with array of different of personalities, races, gender, sexuality, money, and backgrounds. They give free tuition for the children's education and they are scatter across the globe.

So to their surprise, their own son was included in that list. Many rich families try to apply their child to this supposed "gifted school" to learn their secrets. Many failed to do that. Some families didn't bother with it seeing it as an absolute waste of time. Although there is a small fraction where they don't bother with it and yet get their child in that school. Turns out to be the case with the Prowers.

* * *

"_To the Prower Family_

_We are delighted to inform you that your son, Miles Prower, is chosen to be a part of our school. The Gaia's Institute of Ecological and National Education will be please if you do accept our invitation and promise that your son will be educated in the highest caliber as possible. It is understandable that you might decline, but we insist that he must attend. We aren't looking to control your power and your wealth. We simply want what's best for him in a safe environment._

_From your humble grace,_

_The Gaia's Institute of Ecological and National Education"_

Sebastian is not happy when receiving and reading that letter they sent. Jasmine watched her husband slam the door shut after that whole fiasco. She knew he'd be in a bad mood when receiving that letter. She is glad though that Miles was with his friend during that time. She knew somewhere down the line that the Prower family was a part of the institute a long time ago.

She didn't know the whole details yet, but she is pretty sure that only a few of the Prowers were only a part of the institute when they are a bit older. It turns out not to be the case with her son. Why did have to be so early. She just wishes to wait for a little longer. She didn't want him gone.

But she even knew that it'd be futile to resist. They have good intension that is for sure. She just didn't want him to let him go and watch him grow up so fast. But she knew it had to be done. For his future.

She went inside, knowing her husband would never let anyone in at a time like this. The door wasn't locked like she thought it'll be. But with his outburst earlier that day, it wouldn't surprise that he forgot to lock it in amidst of all that chaos. She went inside and saw some of the furniture flip upside down, a few marks here and there, curtains close but leaving a small light to see her husband, and papers lying on the ground. He was clearly upset.

"Sebastian…" When she called out to him, she saw were tear-stained on his face. He cried. She went over to his side and hugs him. She felt the same way. "We have to let him go." She didn't bother to mask the pain in her voice she felt about this whole situation.

"Why can't they just leave him alone for as few years? He doesn't shown any ability about it yet." He mutters under his breath.

"You know they are doing this just to protect him. I wouldn't be surprised if _he_ was the one making them anxious lately." They both knew what he was doing underground and lay low after what had happen before. But they didn't expect the outcome would be this.

"I don't want him to enroll in that school."

"We can't protect him forever and especially about _that_. I'm afraid to say this, but we have, no, _needed_ to let him go. For his sake."

Silence wave over them before he spoke. "Tomorrow. We'll tell him tomorrow morning. Just let him be a kid for a little while longer."

She hummed in agreement. They didn't move. Wanting to stay in their pitiful state for a while longer. Eventually they left and ordered some maids to clean up the office.

* * *

A young blond haired boy was unaware what had happen in the household, having spent his time tinkering with a broken toaster lying around. He finished it pretty quickly and watched his more older and muscular friend packing things up in the gym. He is a red haired that had a dreadlock hairstyle.

The gym they were in was owned by John's, or Joe as he refer to himself, parents. They were out of town and trust their fourteen year old son to be responsible enough to be by himself. That being said, having your five year old friend fixing a broken toaster was not a responsible act. Then again it's Miles. He knows how to handle himself.

"That's the last of it. Miles, are you don't tinkering with that thing yet?"

"I just finish it hours ago Knucks. It's just jam itself."

"How can that toaster jam itself? That doesn't even make any sense and Miles stop calling me by my nickname. I told you, you can call me Joe okay?"

"'Kay… Knucks."

"THAT'S IT!"

"AHHH!"

"Get back here you shrimp!"

And so Joe runs after his small smart friend across the gym. Leaving the toaster lying on the floor. Though Joe already caught his friend and began toss him up and down, up and down, up and down. Tomorrow will be a big day ahead of them. Especially for Miles himself.

* * *

**Hello everybody, Arty here. **

_**So**_** Sonic, yeah. He won't show up until later though. I'm so sorry about that. But you can see what he looks like in the cover picture. Draw it myself. **

**If you guys were wondering why I turn them all into humans, I actually have an explanation as to why, but you have to read it for yourself to find out. With school right around the corner (we have school early in my country) I won't be able to upload as much. Then again I procrastinate so there you go. I'm either being lazy or have work with school. I take inspiration mostly from the games itself, a bit from the comics (though I didn't read any of them), and some from the cartoons**

**Hope you like it, if you don't then that's okay. You can leave I don't pressure you to stay. Leave the criticism in the reviews and I hope to see you all next time. **


	2. Welcome to GENE

**Welcome to GENE**

"I've been invited. That is so cool." Said the happy go lucky Miles.

The next day after the whole fiasco happen in the Prower Mansion. Miles's parents reveal it during breakfast that he had been invited to enroll the school that everybody want to get their hands on it. He is ecstatic about the news.

His parents' friends always talk about that school all day long when they came here. If not that, then they were talking about their achievements and boring adult stuff. Though he sometimes didn't like the way they look at him. His parents thought the same thing.

"I'm glad you like it sweetie. We were surprise when that letter arrived in our doorsteps."

"Yeah… surprise to see that." Sebastian mutters under his breath while his wife looked at him with a worried look.

Miles didn't notice a change in the atmosphere. He was stoked to be in The Gaia's Institute of Ecological and National Education. He never even thought that he could be a potential candidate. He knew that there is a one in a million chance he'd get in. He is so lucky to be in the one percent. Now he'll learn in that school.

As he caught on daydreaming a maid came by and tells his father that he has an urgent phone call. That wasn't a surprise to him. His father always gets called by some business men or his company. He excuse himself from breakfast and walks into the another room to talk quietly.

"So honey, what do you feel about that school you're attending to? Are you excited or nervous?"

"I think both. I'm super excited about going in this new school thing, but what if nobody likes me…"

"Oh Miles, I'm sure that there are people who like you just the way you are. Just like John did."

"Yeah. He's pretty nice. Although he tries too hard on _"protecting"_ me most of the time. Like a big brother would."

She chuckled at that. "Do you think of him as a big brother?"

"Nah. Like an overprotecting bodyguard. His muscles and height would give anyone a heart attack if they see him around me. He usually gave them a glare when they tried to look at me."

"I… could see that a bit."

"Though I agree that he could be stubborn at times, he truly has a heart of gold. I just wish I know what happen yesterday that got jam inside of their toaster. Actual _jam_ inside of their toaster."

"How do you get jam inside of a toaster?"

"I do not know. Anyway we are getting off topic here. Do you think that the school would give me a tour of the school?"

When he said that, his father came back and said. "Miles! Would you like a tour of your new school this afternoon?"

* * *

Miles was barely kept his excitement. According to his father, a black car would arrive to their home to pick them up. It wasn't expensive looking, but has a great quality or so the school says it does. It would pick them up in the afternoon after they had finish lunch. That doesn't matter in his eyes. He was getting a tour of his new school. Nothing else would make him so happy, beside his loving parents. No one could top that.

His parents opt for a less formal wear and just using casual clothes. They didn't use it often for it is "common" clothing. Though some rich people support their decisions, they didn't wear as much because of unnecessary gossip and annoyance. Though Miles didn't care what to wear as long it was comfortable. One of the reasons why his parents wear casual clothing for their son's school is that they don't want to look like stuck up rich persons.

Unfortunately for them, they look like celebrities from their looks alone. Not to mention Sebastian's aura radiate an aura of complete dominance over others. It was saying 'I am better than you' sort of thing. Miles is the only odd man out from the entire picture. He truly embodied the excitable kid.

They waited for that black car to arrive at the front of the house. They weren't sure what type of car as the school didn't tell them. They were ten minutes early, but they didn't want their ride to wait on them. It wasn't polite.

Three minutes pass and they heard a car up in the distance. It was a black Crossover SUV. It's a bit different from a normal Crossover SUV. One it looks bulkier than usual. Two a bit wide, but it wasn't noticeable if you look close enough. Three the tires were just plain weird. Miles didn't know why, but it just looks weird.

The diver came out of the car and Miles saw who they were. It was a young brunette woman with a wavy hair style that has a ponytail at the end. She wears a thick cardigan blueberry jacket. She left two unbutton on the top and they could see it underneath the jacket was a yellow t-shirt. Black pants and combat boots, with spikes underneath it. She also has a name tag with the word Ellieza. She seems to be a frowner though.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Prower. My name is Ellieza Vermillion and I'm your tour guide to your son's new school. I am please to meet you." She said in a deadpan voice as she reaches out for a handshake.

"The pleasure is mine." Sebastian said as he returned the said gesture.

"Now, you will please step inside the vehicle and we will begin with the tour." She said as she open the door for them.

They quickly went inside and it was a bit spacious than the other Crossover SUV. Sebastian was in the front seat with Ellieza while Miles and Jasmine were at the back. The tour guide began to drive away from the luxurious mansion and into the highway.

* * *

It was a quite two hour drive towards the school. Other vehicles, buildings, and billboards pass by as they drive towards their destination. Miles fell asleep during the entire ride as His mother play with his hair. She smiles lovingly while her husband looks at their tour guide with distain in his eyes. She either doesn't notice or doesn't care what he thinks about her.

They finally got off the highway and into a dirt road. They soon find themselves inside a forest. There are different types of tree they see all around them. Some are saplings and others are fully grown. Nara, Pine, Willow are just the few types they recognized and there are so more.

A few more minutes of silence fell upon the family. At awe of the nature they saw. Their son didn't know what he was missing at. A tranquil fell upon their faces as they relax for a bit. That didn't last though.

"Wake up your son. Tell him that we're here."

That startled them, but complied none the less.

"Miles, wake up sweetie."

"…Five more minute."

"But don't you want to see your new school?"

"What?" That did the trick.

As he rubs his tired eyes and yawns a bit before he looked outside and saw a huge wooden gate. He looks a bit confuse before he realize that this must be his new school. He grew excited and leans forward to have a better look at his surroundings as his mother chuckled. The gate open and he saw huge two buildings in the distance. Surrounding them was more floral and trees.

"Welcome to GENE. An acronym of our school's long sounding name. The board got tired of saying that over and over again and so they shorten it." That sounds fair. "The four buildings in front of you are the dorms for the students."

"Excuse me, what was that again?" Sebastian asked.

"The dorms of the students who decided to live here. And as to why, you'll have to talk to the principal after the tour has ended." That was a bummer for the parents while Miles was in shock. He could live there? Probably alone? "I'm sorry I couldn't answer that question. I'm only here to guide you and make sure that you're in the vehicle until we arrived at the last destination… moving on." That was fast.

"In front of you, you will see a park for our students to enjoy sometime in nature and for the kids to enjoy in the playground." There are others around Miles's age?

The car drove to the left and saw few teenagers out and having fun. They must be the ones who live in the dorms. They even saw a few kids and adults. The adults either are the teachers or the parents who live in there. She didn't say it wasn't possible. They drove 'til they saw a huge dome of glass on the left and a U-Shape like building on the right.

"Here on your left is the garden and the class for the ecosystem. Where they study the environment and how it affects us and our surroundings. And on your right is a hospital since the nearest one is yards away from civilization and we don't want our students to suffer. We have our infirmary in each and every building for those who suffer light illnesses or injuries and sent them to our school's four hospitals. Of course we have those. We would be fools to do so. And don't worry our hospitals are the finest there is."

That was reassuring and four hospitals. They are a bit richer than they expected. They drove further and saw another building that has sports equipment. Not to mention they heard some noise inside.

"That is the gym where we practice sports and the like." That was short, but true.

They move on the next three buildings. The one on the left they saw was full of life. There are colors everywhere in the building and has a blue marble statue of a water like creature in front of it. The one next to it seems to have a hospital like ambiance. The one on the right looks like the first hospital they saw, but in reverse.

"The one with colors are for the art and literature students. They study various types of art and literature for creative and entertainment purposes. That also includes games as they are type of art in multimedia arts. The one next to it are for the ones who want to become a doctor, nurse, neurosurgeon, etc. The one on the right you may have guess it as one of the four hospitals. The U-Shape was supposed to be on this one, but they somehow mess it up. It supposed to be a pun for the letter 'H' in hospital. I have no idea who thought of that."

That was a weird fact that they now know of, but they roll with it. They drove right to see a semi-normal looking building and another two artistic buildings on the left side. One looks like an architecture master piece that incorporates nature and modern art. The other one looks futuristic. It also cooperates with nature, but more prevalent with technological advancements. That peaks their interest. The one on the right side looks like a library. A library with the size of a five story building that is wider on the sides.

"The one on the left are for the ones that are for the law enforcers and lawyers. The one next to it is for the students whom studies interior and exterior designers of buildings and landscape. Next to that are a sure favorite of your son. It's about technology, mechanics, machineries, and science. The one on the left is the Library. We have mini libraries in every building except for the dorms and the pool/beach."

"We have a pool? And a beach?" Miles asked in excitement.

"Yes, near the dorms and the mall."

"We have a mall?"

"Yes, next to the business management that is next to the drama class that is on your left right now."

They look and saw a thirty story building and an enormous opera house. Nothing too extravagant either. The mall is a lot bigger than expected. Seven stories tall and seems to be a lot bigger in the inside than its outward appearance. They saw the pools entrance, but not the pool itself unfortunately. In the distance they saw the dorms and the park. They must have circled the entire place. They turn right yet again into the building in the middle of the four hospitals. They began to notice it was around sunset when we arrive there.

"This is the GEN Class for basic and general function in society. Where the students studied basic and common functions such as cleaning, cooking, paying taxes, and have close relationships with other students. This is where the principal wants to meet your parents."

"Us?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes. Please step out of the vehicle and we shall go to the principal's office. Unfortunately, we must leave your son in the teacher's lounge."

"Why can't I join with you?"

"This is regarding to your parents Miles. No matter how smart you are, you're still a kid. We want you to enjoy your life as a kid. That and the principal said so."

* * *

After that they left me in the said lounge with a brown haired teenager. He says that the rest of the other teachers are currently out doing stuff. I watched dejectedly as my mom and dad move away and towards the principal's office. I know that I'm just a kid, but I wanted to know why I was picked to be in this school.

I dreamed this very moment to come true. It was by pure luck that I was selected to go in this school. I hadn't thought that this school would completely blow my expectations, but they did. Too bad that they didn't built it in a flying fortress or have more advance tech. I could live with that.

I look over to the guy he was with. He stands there completely uninterested of his surroundings. The guy wears an orange hoodie. Dark blue pants and red sneakers. His eyes are charcoal and seem to be a bit distant. His long and messy hair was tied in a ponytail and seems to be interested in his phone. To be honest, I didn't know what kind of phone that is. It looks like a normal handheld phone, but only the screen was shown. No buttons or anything of that like.

I must have stared at it too long as the guy looked at me like he knows something that I don't. And I don't know why I feel comfortable being near him. I felt him sitting near me. I don't know what to do, but sit there head down.

"_Should I start a conversation, or just stay quiet and not talk because I don't know how to talk to anyone else aside from Knuckles and Chris which are a bit older than me. Does he notice that I stared at his phone for too long? It might be the case then why is he not speaking? I hope I didn't spoke out loud, or I'll die of shame."_

"You're name is Miles, right?" I look up to see him stared directly at me. I nodded as I couldn't trust my voice just yet. "I notice you staring at my phone." Shoot, he saw me doing that. "I'm not mad. I understand why you look at it because it was made by one of our students' fifty years ago."

"Wait, what?" I just blurt it out didn't I?

"That's right, our school made these. We improve it over the years later, adding an SOS system is just one of these babies could do. Don't tell anyone that I tell you this, but these things can substitute for money."

"No way!"

"Yes way! You have balance money, or rings in which they called it, of one thousand."

"That seems a lot for a normal student."

"We sort of trust them when they are over at least thirteen years old. Kids younger than that needed a guardian to buy them stuff. But since you are smart enough not to buy hoards of candy, you might get a pass." I'm so relieved that I don't depend on others to do that. "Unfortunately, your parents won't be staying here."

I was afraid of that. "Why can't they stay here? The school doesn't seem to mind other kids' parents staying here. Why can't my parents stay with me?"

"Celebrity status my dear sweet innocent friend. It can be a good and bad thing. Our school's mysterious status and origin is one of those. One of the reasons why we hide ourselves from the world is corruption. You saw those on the news about corporal business men and women getting corrupt and the government itself is a giant mess with a case all of its own." I could see that. Many people lose themselves in greed and forgot what is most important to them. I hope I won't stop loving my family when it comes to that.

"Not to mention the media. That gives me the shivers thinking about it. That is exactly why we didn't publish this technology to anywhere else. Imagine the horror what the government might use this. If this gets leak right now, chaos I don't want to think about it."

"That is scary. If I built something that could be use for evil, I would keep it near me at all times."

"Exactly. Most students didn't get it at first, but some of them do. Although there are still idiots who think that they have free salary every month that they could get away with acting stupid. It's a good thing we deduct rings for that. Show no mercy."

"Wait a second. Deduct rings?"

"Shoot… That was supposed to be talk after you got here. At least learn it at ten years old."

"I'm smart remember? So spill, you might as well tell me anyways or I'll tell _somebody_ about."

"Gaia you are a mischievous little munchkin you know that."

"Eyep."

"So the ring system not only acts as money, but also determines your score in your entire class. You still have individual grades however. How you act around others will determine the faith of your class and future. We have cameras everywhere in this place. If you misbehave or provoke someone into a fight, you get a deduction. If you something good your rings will go up."

"What if the majority of my classmates are acting badly, but some of them are doing good things?"

"You will still get a deduction, but it will be less since we don't ignore good deeds. Although it depends how severe, or how many of the students involved doing bad things. Same thing applies in reverse. You will get more rings, but it'll be less depends on how severe it is, or how many the students are misbehaving."

"So as long as I don't make a ruckus and play by the rules, I may or may not get a deduction base on my classmates. _Great_, either way the odds are _not_ in my favor."

"The teachers will help you, but you'll just have to figure out the rest yourself. It's like adulthood kid. It's there farther than you can't possibly reach it. Then it just came barreling down and crash land into ya. Puberty is harder as well. Good luck getting through that."

I don't know if he is trying too hard to cheer me up, or just plain goofy. I kind of get it though. Sometimes you have to do things by yourself. Sure we need help sometimes, but the hardest challenge is doing it on your own. You can't depend on somebody to rescue you. I don't want to depend on others when I have a potential to do it myself.

"Although there are others who experience the same thing." I heard him speak. "Sometimes doing it alone is good for you. You know your limits and you either break through them, or find another way to handle it. I'm not saying that it is bad thing. It's good that you can handle it. But do you know what's even better than doing it alone."

"Friends?"

"And family Miles. The ones that care for you, that supported you in your dreams, hobbies, ideas, and your interest. The ones that love you no matter what, especially to your mistakes and imperfections. They might tease you, or you might tease them back. Having a playful banter from time to time. You might get an ego boost for spending time with them, but they know you are still the same kind hearted person they first met. Even if they get annoyed at you for spending far too much time with them, but you know that deep down you care for each other. They reel you in if you get in trouble. Others join in and take the blame or share with you and still joke about. Even if you or they get mad at that, they won't abandon you no matter what. Even treating them like they're your real family. Blood may be thicker than water, but your true families are the ones who love you and support your decisions and will back you up no matter what hardships they put us up with. Your parents are going through hardships as well being in the top of the social ladder."

I began thinking all those times that they couldn't be with me. Dad didn't saw me build my first machine. Jeremy, our butler, called my dad when finally finished it. He told me how proud he was when he heard how I built it and wanted me to join on building a project together.

Though we promise Mom we do that when I'm older. Speaking of Mom, she wasn't there when I first built my prototype drone when she was at a charitable event across the world. She was so proud like Dad was, but likes to remind me to wear safety gear like Jeremy always told me.

"Those being a higher up in the social ladder can be pretty stressful. Especially that they want to spend their life in your childhood. They want to see your happiness and the joy of spending and sharing these precious moments. Because one day they will regret it. Regret it that they didn't see their precious child once again because it was too late. That they are all grown up now. I don't want that on any parent. It is unfortunate that we can't do anything to help them. Except by helping you being the best you that you can be."

"That sounds nice, but I still want to be there with them."

"_Well_…"

"Well?"

"We do have a private line and a gadget that can be use for chatting that I could _persuade_ them to give three of them for you and your parents. The top of the line service. Like those on online chats, but without the use of the Wi-Fi or the internet itself. In high quality and accurate position on anywhere on, in, under, or above the globe. Though tell your parents to used them discreetly-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou _so_ much!" I never felt so happy in my entire life. This guy gave me what I wanted. Even though it may not be ideal, but I'll take it. I'll be able to call my parents on where and when they are around the globe and I'll finally know what time zones they are and vice versa.

"Hehe. Wanna grab some hot coco before your parent and Alisa came back?"

"Alisa? I don't know anyone with that name."

"Ellieza is just a mishap happen when her birth documents got jammed and her first name wasn't spared. Her parents try to fix that and they succeeded. She does use that name from time to time. Sometime as a prank, I don't know why so don't ask. Anyway, hot coco?"

"Are you sure we be doing this?"

"As long as you didn't tell this to anyone then yes."

It is true. It kind of benefits me. "Why not? Free coco."

"That's the spirit. Come on, we better get going or we'll get caught."

He acts so serious about it, but his face says something goofy. I don't know if I should be rolling my eyeballs, or chuckle. Though I just realize something as we walk down and I saw him getting a secret stash of coco from a chair. "Excuse me, but what's your name? You already know my name but I don't know your name."He smiled at me as he began to prepare the coco.

"My name is Ogilvie Pinecone."

* * *

**AN: I never wrote this long and it surprises me. Four Thousand One Hundred and Sixty Nine words. I never knew I had it in me. A shout out to DawnOfForelsket for following and favorite this story. Thank you for that and I'm surprise to have just one person like my story just two days after I posted. Thank you, I hope you like this long chapter.**

**I don't know when I'll be updating so stay tune.**


	3. Media Panic

**Media Panic**

It was a week and in the middle of June that things calm down for the Prowers. The family decided to stay together inside of their house. They wisely decided to not go outside as the media were to "wild" for their taking. The family also granted gifts from the school as requested by Miles himself. Now they could talk from anywhere on the planet. They were so grateful of the school.

Sebastian remark that he could recreate that gadget if he had the time. Jasmine retorted that their own son could invent it a much faster rate and less the time. Not to mention that he might include a remarkable system that could help them when in danger. The men of the house couldn't agree more in that statement.

They were grateful that they were not required to do much this month. They know that sooner or later that their son would leave them especially if the media finds out about it. They rather avoid it as much as possible. The men of the house spend some time bonding over gadgets, science, technology, physics, and chemistry. Jasmine pull them out of it if they were spend way too much time investing in their products.

They enjoyed their company as long as possible. Especially the youngest since he knows that this would be the last time he would hang out with them. Right now they are working in the Prower laboratory. Discussing how their prosthetics work.

"…and that is why we never connect the human nervous system to the prosthetic limbs. It is a dangerous thing to have if someone manages to hack our systems and use it to do…some unspeakable things." Sebastian said as he put down the sample prosthetic he was holding.

"Whoa. I didn't know that attaching the prosthetic limbs to someone could be very difficult thing to do. So that's why the prosthetic limbs don't have that much electric output and more on motor." Miles said thoughtfully.

"That is right. We also added more fire wall and more security measures."

"Can it have the World Wide Web or the internet?"

"No. Too dangerous and not the main function of the prosthetics." He said in a cold demeanor.

"But what about that one time-"

"Don't tell anyone about _that_. It was only that one time and we have an agreement that we never spoke about it ever again, especially telling that to your mother."

"Okay _Dad_. I won't tell anyone that you goof up." He said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll buy you more ice cream, munchkin."

"I'm not a munchkinne!"

"Sure kiddo" He said giving him a hug and noggin him. Miles laughs and tries as he might to get out, but he was no match for his own father's grip. He chuckle as he watch his son trying to escape his grip.

A knock interrupt their mischief. Sebastian permitted them to enter and it was revealed to be the butler, Mark Lawn. A young man with a natural dark violet hair that no one knows how it had happen. "Master if you pardon me for intruding, I must tell you dire news."

"What is it this time?"

"The media had found about young master's new school." They all simultaneously think _"Oh shoot."_ "That is not even the worst thing." He added. "They all gather here at the gate."

Outside is a slaughter fest. Full of hungry reporters dying to get the latest scoop of the century. Everyone knows that whoever gets the full report of this will get instant popularity. That was stretching the truth for a bit, but somewhat accurate as the school itself is pretty popular.

"Did anyone else get in?" I spoke to my loyal friend inside my office. Knowing the chaos outside is the worst thing that had happen to us. At least Miles was in his room with Alisa who, according to Mark, manage to get inside before the media came.

"No one sir. No paparazzi will get in this mansion. With every single guard on high alert and your top of the line security system, no one will get in."

I breathe a sigh of relief before I asked. "Did you alert my wife?"

"As soon as Miss Alisa came through the door."

"Do you know why they know?"

"She gave me this letter to you."

Of course, a letter. I snatched that thing from his grasp, tore the envelope and read it. I pale as I read and re-read the letter. _"It cannot be. Why now of all times? Why does this have to happen? He is too young. He shouldn't be involved in this. Why doesn't he have a choice in this? I shouldn't left him back then. I was a fool. He-"_

My train of thought was broke when we heard the phone rang across the room. I realized that it was my own cell phone ringing. I pick it up and saw the number. I wasn't happy at all. "Dang it." I quietly whisper before I call back and tried to rant, but they said.

"_**We've been hack."**_

"WHAT?!" Hack? That school couldn't be hacked. Unless he tried to hide his level of genius. Darn him.

"_**You've heard me, genius. He tried to get our location, but he only got the names of newcomers in under a minute before we put the anti-hacking system. He only got the tenth of it. That is all he got and that is a lot."**_

"How many are safe?" With that many people would suffer because our confidence in the system and his infuriating ego. _"I would never forgive myself if something bad happen to them."_ I thought to myself.

"_**Most of them are located within the schools after we got hack. Some are still trying to get the media off of their backs. Your son, however, is a big target. He is a child protégée after all and a User."**_

"Does _he_ know?" I seethed with venom whenever I think about him. He is truly a menace.

"_**No, only the basics. We use typewriters for that info. But he is interested in him. He will keep a close eye on him. That is why you only got that time period to spend with him."**_

I was speechless. That's it?

"**I'm truly sorry for everything. I can't change his future. We can only prepare him for what will come in the near future."**

I never wanted that to happen but…

"…I understand. I'll talk to you later." I'll make sure that no one would touch my son. Not even him.

"So what is going on Alisa?" I asked. I didn't expect her to be here at all. The media isn't surprising, but there are a bit too hostile though and as many outside of my house. I couldn't read her expression at all. Her face is stoic and cold as ice. I wonder if there is a connection to all of this

"There is a noisy hacker try to get our location. We were working on rewriting the security system when they hack us. Fortunately, we put an anti-hacking system before anything bad happens. Unfortunately, all they ever got was the names of the students that were transferring in the school, including yours."

"That would explain the media."

"They decided that releasing that information hoping that they would be tailing one of the students would lead them to our school. Since your name is the most recognizable…"

"They would be tailing me?!"

"Unfortunately, yes. As you know that our school is the most popular and the most speculated around the globe. Seeing your name in our school would raise some assumptions as most of the listed names in the leak were of normal average civilian. Our school wouldn't allow any paparazzi or stalkers to endanger our students. We have protocols for that. We deemed that you are not safe here at home."

"W-what?" Did I hear it correctly? I'm not safe here at home? Well my home is one of the most guarded places in the world, but one of the most well known. I could live in my other homes. We have the most advance security systems just in case something bad would happen. I glance at the tablet they had given to us. Maybe…

"You were worried about what this hacker can do. Since your technology is far greater than my own Dad's tech can do and his person is clearly smart and probably speculates the technology you've posses in the school. So you guys want me to get out as soon as possible in order to protecting me and my family?"

"Precisely."

"Oh, okay…"

"I'm sorry Miles. We never meant this to happen." She said looking so sad. I knew this wasn't fault for this. It was that hacker.

"It's okay. You wouldn't know that would happen. I'm sure this will blow off eventually." Maybe I should talk about something else. "So, the tech you have is pretty spectacular. The tablet that Olgilvie gave to me is quite advance." I hope this works.

"That's true. The tech in our school is far more advance than anyone ever conceive. I was quite surprise to learn about it." She seems to smile. That's a good progress if I say so myself. "The school does keep a lot of secretes, but I can't blame them. With all of the technology I've seen them created, it's no surprised that they wanted to hide every single detailed about it."

"Really?"

"As far as I know, I only know about zero point five percent of the entire school. Despite that I used to study there."

"You used to study at GENE?"

"Yes, most of the employees that I know of used to study there. But there's more."

"What is it?"

"You better see it yourself."

What a bummer. Now I'm even more curious about GENE. It seems like a few days ago I was working on improving a car's fuel and now I'm going into the most famous school in the entire world. I just wish that I knew what is going on. Days like this feels like a never ending loop. An endless cycle of boredom. On days like this, I wish I could fly above the clouds. Maybe with a friend ran right beside me.

Before Miles could ponder more, a knock alerted them of Mark. "Excuse me for intruding, Miles. But may I speak to Alisa?"

"Sure. Go ahead Alisa."

"Thank you for your company." She said as Miles smiled at her. She closed the door on the way out before they move far away from Miles's room. "Did he received the message?" She inquired.

"Yes, though master isn't please at it."

"How long would Miles be in this household?"

"Getting attach, are you?" He smirks.

"His innocence and eagerness to learn are quite adorable. He is right about that. But enough of that, you haven't answer my question."

"A week at the most. You haven't been informed about it?"

"I ran as fast as I could when receiving the news. Not to mention that I'm too blunt and hardly could keep this as a secret. He'll be devastated when he finds out about this."

"Still we have to prepare for the inevitable. I just hope that he would be okay."

"He'll be too excited being in the famous school. Maybe for a few weeks…"

She didn't say much after that. They both know that this wouldn't be the last time trouble would find hi. That doesn't mean that they like it one bit.

**A/N: I won't be posting that much since I'm having some difficulty in my personal life. Thanks for reading this.**


End file.
